


Like Glitter

by Katherine



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Glitter, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: There was no such thing as a fun craft for Horde children, but making models of princesses which they would later smash was less painful than most projects.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Like Glitter

There was no such thing as a fun craft for Horde children, but making models of princesses which they would later smash was less painful than most projects. They got to use bendy wire and scraps of soft fabric and a whole rainbow of glitter.

There was glitter along the outer edge of Catra's mask on one side. When Adora whispered that, Catra flattened her ears, which only meant that one of _those_ got glitter in the fur. Adora started giggling. Catra tackled her, swiped her tongue up Adora's cheek in a familiar rasping, and then triumphantly smeared glitter there.


End file.
